


Disarticulation

by sunderhavelton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Trans Character, Uniform Kink, trans Jacobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunderhavelton/pseuds/sunderhavelton
Summary: Jacobi always finds something to enjoy at these formal events.





	Disarticulation

“Where the _hell_ is Kepler?” Maxwell growls. She shifts her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Jacobi checks his watch.

“He should be meeting us soon,” he says irritably. “Or at least, he said he would be.”

“He’d better hurry up, because the sooner I can take these heels off the better.”

“You can just take them off now,” Jacobi says, surveying the room. “Nobody’s watching us.”

“And if I do, they will be,” she says, crossing her arms in defeat. “I can’t believe you lost track of him. You’ve been watching him all night.”

“And?” Jacobi scoffed. “I don’t have Kepler radar. Kepler-dar.”

Maxwell snorts. “Bullshit you don’t. I saw your face when he walked out in that uniform, you haven’t taken your eyes off him since.”

Jacobi turns away from scanning the lobby to glare at her. “Well I’m not looking at him _now_ , am I?”

“Well, no shit,” she says, grinning at him. “You can’t stare at his ass when he’s not here, now can you?”

“Shut up,” he says, and Maxwell laughs.

“You can’t win an argument on a technicality, Daniel. Isn’t that right, sir?”

“Usually, no,” Kepler says from behind Jacobi, just barely having entered the room. He touches a hand to the small of Jacobi’s back, and Jacobi nearly jumps out of his skin. “But I’m willing to say you’re right on this one, Maxwell.”

“Thank you, sir,” she says with just enough gratitude to be sarcastic.

Kepler smirks, then digs into his breast pocket. He produces a key, and hands it to Maxwell. She frowns and takes it from him.

“I have everything we need, but there’s something I have to do first. I know you’re both ready to leave, but Jacobi, I need your help with this. Maxwell, you can head out to the car. This shouldn’t take longer than… oh, twenty minutes?” Kepler’s smirk grows wider as his intentions hit both of them at the same time.

Maxwell grimaces, and Jacobi, already pink from being overheard, goes fully red.

“You couldn’t have done that _during_ the party?” Maxwell groans, and interrupts him before he can answer. “Actually, no, no, I don’t want to hear it. Have fun or whatever. If you’re not out in thirty I’m leaving.”

Kepler laughs. “That’s good. See you in twenty, Maxwell.”

She rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving the two men alone with their insufferable sexual tension.

“I assume you’re alright with giving me a hand, right?” Kepler asks Jacobi once she’s out of earshot.

“Always, sir,” he replies, managing to keep a steady tone of voice.

“Good,” Kepler purrs, pressing himself closer to Jacobi, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Because you and I are going to go upstairs and I am going to turn you into a debauched wreck as fast as I possibly can. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Jacobi whispers, and Kepler is pushing him forwards towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Kepler barely manages to lock the conference room door behind him before he grabs Jacobi by the tie and kisses him.

Jacobi throws his arms around Kepler’s neck to bring him closer, letting himself be backed up and onto the giant meeting table behind him. The back of his thighs hit the table and Kepler pulls away to one-handedly push away the chairs next to them. He loosens his grip on Jacobi’s tie and pulls it off in one go.

Jacobi runs his hands through Kepler’s hair, and pulls him closer to kiss him again.

Kepler bites at his lip and busies his hands with Jacobi’s belt. After he gets Jacobi to an acceptable state of near undress, his hands go to his own jacket.

“Wait! No-” Jacobi says, and Kepler’s hands freeze on his top button. “Sorry, no, I want this but… the uniform. Keep it on. You- you look good in it. Sir.”

Kepler raises an eyebrow at that, but stops nonetheless. His hands come to rest on Jacobi’s hips.

“Alright,” he murmurs, pressing his face into Jacobi’s neck and kissing up to his ear, “I’ll keep it on. But if you get _anything_ on it, the last thing you’ll be doing before I kill you is paying for the dry cleaning.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, _Colonel_ ,” Jacobi says, running his hands down Kepler’s decorated shoulders. “Now hurry up and fuck me already.”

“Gladly.”

With that, Kepler drops to his knees, tugging Jacobi’s pants down with him. He takes his time peeling Jacobi’s underwear off before he runs his fingers across Jacobi’s now-exposed dick.

“Hard already?” Kepler asks, grinning up at him.

“Hard not to be, what with you in that fucking uniform,” Jacobi whines, tugging at Kepler’s hair.

Kepler hums and sticks his index and middle fingers in his mouth to get them wet. Jacobi's face burns at the sight of it. He’s getting wet on his own, but a little help doesn’t hurt. It especially doesn’t hurt when Kepler runs his spit-slicked fingers over Jacobi’s hard dick.

“Fuck,” Jacobi hisses, long and drawn out. “Come on, we don’t have all night.”

“Relax, I’m getting there,” Kepler assures him, and getting there he is. He rubs his fingers along either side of Jacobi’s dick for a moment before taking it into his mouth. He sucks on it and runs his tongue over the tip repeatedly.

Jacobi gasps, braces himself against the table with one hand, and pulls Kepler’s head closer with the other. He bucks his hips forwards and his moan fills the entire room.

Kepler makes a surprised little laugh that vibrates on Jacobi’s dick and he feels Jacobi twist his hand tighter into his hair.

Kepler is relentless, making good on his promise to quickly and efficiently wreck Jacobi. He goes back and forth between sucking on his dick and running his tongue over the length of him while Jacobi fills the air with half-formed sentences.

“God, sir, I- _fuck,_ ” he groans, and he can’t help but press his hips as close to Kepler’s mouth as he possibly can. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Kepler strongly considers pulling away to make a snarky comment until he remembers they’re on a time limit. Then he only considers it. He stows his comment and instead focuses on pushing Jacobi over the edge with renewed fervor. He even goes so far as to slip a finger into Jacobi, making him jump. His efforts are almost immediately rewarded when the nonsensical phrases coming out of Jacobi’s mouth are cut off with a loud swear.

Jacobi doubles over, clutching at Kepler’s head as he cums.

He whimpers as Kepler is slow to pull away and even slower to stop teasing at him with his fingers while he’s overstimulated. Kepler presses kisses along Jacobi’s hipbones and upper thighs while he catches his breath.

“How much time do we have?” Kepler asks. His pants are uncomfortably tight and it’s getting worse the longer he stares up at Jacobi, messy haired and utterly defiled.

It takes a second for Jacobi to register the question and respond, what with the sight of Kepler on his knees in front of him, his face flushed and his mouth wet with spit and him.

“Um,” he croaks, his voice slightly hoarse. He checks his watch. “Ah- ten minutes, if Maxwell gives us the thirty she promised.”

“I’ll hold her to that,” Kepler says, finally standing up. He works on undoing his belt and palming his erection while he talks. “Do you think you can get me off with enough time to spare to get back downstairs?”

Jacobi stares at him and nods.

“Perfect,” Kepler says with a grin. He kisses him hard, letting Jacobi taste himself on his mouth. “Now get on your knees. That’s an order.”

Jacobi drops. Kepler twists his hand into his hair.

“Good boy. Don’t get anything on the uniform,” he reminds him, “or I might not let you near it in the future. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Jacobi says. He grins. “Time me? I get to fuck you in the uniform again if it’s under five.”

“Tempting,” Kepler replies, carding his fingers through Jacobi’s hair. “Make it four and I’ll consider it.”

“Done.”

“Good.” Kepler checks his watch, and holds out a finger to stop Jacobi from moving in and getting a head start. He draws his words out as the seconds tick down. “Your time starts… now.”

Jacobi wastes no time getting his mouth on him. It’s the fastest he’s gotten Kepler’s dick out of his pants, if memory serves either of them right.

It’s a fairly easy task to get Kepler fully hard. Jacobi licks all the way up from the base of his dick to the tip, and teases at the spot just below his frenum that he knows he likes. The feeling of Kepler gripping his hair tighter makes him smirk.

Kepler curses softly when Jacobi stops teasing him and slowly takes him into his mouth. He curses louder when Jacobi pulls off him, even slower. Jacobi repeats the motion, his head bobbing up and down aided by Kepler’s gentle pushing and pulling. He moves faster, and Kepler pulls harder.

Kepler bends over and braces himself against the table with one shaking hand, boxing Jacobi in. He tries not to let his hips buck forwards into Jacobi’s mouth, but _God_ he’s not making it easy. He lets Jacobi go to town on him, and only gives him a warning in the form of his name before he cums.

Jacobi jumps, but doesn’t pull away. He screws his eyes shut and swallows as Kepler moans a drawn out “ _Daniel_.”

He makes a face when he pulls away, and Kepler loosens his vice grip in his hair.

“Well?” Jacobi asks after a moment of breath-catching, voice hoarse.

“Four fifteen. Oh, that’s a shame. I was looking forwards to bending you over my desk when we got back.” Kepler shrugs. “Good job keeping it together though. Very efficient of you.”

“I would argue with you,” Jacobi says, putting himself back together as he stands and Kepler puts himself away. “But I don’t know if Maxwell will stick around long enough for us to really hash it out.”

Kepler laughs. “Alright. Let’s go. How do I look?”

“Like you just got one of the best blowjobs of all time?” Jacobi says, starting towards the door. His legs are still a bit wobbly.

“I don’t know if I’d say _that_ ,” Kepler says, following him. His legs are significantly more wobbly, but he keeps pace. “You, on the other hand…”

“Look like I’ve been thoroughly debauched or whatever. I’m okay with that.” He pauses, laughing. “Oh God. I can’t wait to see Maxwell’s face when she sees my _hair_.”

They laugh, and Kepler loops his arm around Jacobi’s waist as they amble down the hall to the stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :^) uniform kinks huh
> 
> edit: changed some of the language used


End file.
